


Baby, Please Come Home

by Onlymystory



Series: 25 Days of Teen Wolf Christmas [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is gone this Christmas, on the opposite end of the country, and Allison is baking and trying to pretend she doesn't miss her girlfriend like crazy. It's not going that well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, Please Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Femslash Yuletide" prompt of "Sweets and Treats" on tumblr. PS, you can follow me on tumblr too. I'm onlymystories!

Christmas is three days away and Allison is baking. Chocolate crinkle cookies, hidden kisses, fudge puddle tassies, eggnog cookies, grasshopper bars...basically if it can go in an oven, she’s making it. One of the legacies her mother passed on was being a master at desserts. So Derek (and Stiles’, let’s be real)’s apartment is pretty much overflowing with baked goods. That’s normal at Christmas.

“Hey uh, Alli, not that we don’t love the treats, but you can slow down the baking a little,” says Stiles just then.

Isaac piles a plate of cookies on top of another so he can sit on the counter and wrinkles his nose distastefully at Stiles. “That might be more believable if you weren’t spitting peppermint crumbs in the air.”

“Lots of people bake at Christmas,” protest Allison.

“Sure. But you’ve made 37 batches of cookies in the last two days,” returns Isaac. “Have you even slept?”

“You look good too, Lahey,” snaps Allison. And then she gets the puppy dog eyes and feels bad. Boyd squeezes Isaac’s knee in apology for her as he grabs a cookie of his own. “It’s okay to miss her, you know,” he says, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

Allison sighs. “I know. It’s just harder around the holidays. What were Lydia and I thinking, going to school on opposite ends of the country?” It’s times like this that she misses Lydia most. But MIT called to Lydia and Allison had to be in Beacon Hills and no matter how much she hates the distance, she couldn’t bring herself to be a selfish girlfriend and ask Lydia to stay and give up her dreams. And so they see each other a couple times a year and over the summer. Lydia had an internship this past year and couldn’t get enough time off to come visit for Christmas.

“At least you’ve gotten better at Skype sex,” yells Erica from the living room where she’s making Scott paint her nails. According to her, Scott makes cleaner brush strokes.

“I hate werewolves,” she yells back. Stupid lack of soundproofing in the pack house bedrooms. Stiles better master that rune soon so they can paint it on the walls. Once everyone’s home from college in another year, things are going to be loud if he doesn’t.

Boyd pours her a glass of eggnog while she’s cooking. “Why don’t you call her? I’m sure Lydia would love to hear from you.”

“She has her phone turned off. I already tried.” Allison flips through her recipe book. Surely there’s something in here that she hasn’t tried. She supposes she could make nutmeg noels--Lydia’s favorite--and send her a belated Christmas box. While the others do their thing, Allison gathers the necessary ingredients and starts mixing. In the background Stiles and Scott are singing--horribly--to the Christmas carols that Derek has on the stereo, and Allison starts singing softly to herself as she works.

“They’re singing Deck the Halls,  
but it’s not like Christmas at all.   
I remember when you were here,  
and all the fun we had last year.”

It’s not until she’s softly repeating the final line, “Baby, please come home,” that she even realizes she’s crying. She turns at the movement to her left to see Scott next to her, and Allison buries her face in his shoulder as she cries. It took them a long time to get to a point of being friends, without the residual effects of their past relationship, but she’s so glad they made it this far. He’s been her rock these last three years while Lydia’s away. Allison holds on tight and doesn’t even notice Derek moving to the door. She just keeps crying and repeating those four words as if Lydia will hear her. “Baby, please come home.” Allison needs her best friend, her girlfriend, she needs Lydia.

“I always liked I’ll be home for Christmas,” says a familiar voice. “Though I think the original lyrics could use some work.”

Allison looks up through glittery eyes, half-blinded by tears and certain that she’s seeing things. “Lydia?”

Scott lets her go and moves away and Lydia steps closer to Allison. There’s a soft touch of a hand on her cheek, as Allison feels Lydia trace her fingers along, singing under her breath. “There’ll be snow and mistletoe, and an Allison just for me.”

Allison giggles amidst her tears and Lydia cuts her off with a kiss, wrapping her other arm around Allison’s neck as Allison clutches tightly to Lydia. “I love you so much,” says Allison before kissing Lydia again.

“Always,” returns Lydia. They stand there for long moments, just content to be in each other’s presence. When Allison finally pulls back, Lydia leans to the side and peeks at the mixing bowl. “Those better be for me,” she admonishes. “You make the best cookies and I refuse to share.”

Allison beams. “Just for you.”

Lydia squeezes her hand and pinches a bite of dough. “Merry Christmas, baby.”

“Merry Christmas, Lyds,” echoes Allison. She thinks this will be the last batch of cookies this year.

 


End file.
